Travels into Minecraft
by Enderwan
Summary: 5 boys travel into Minecraft... and there's no way out... They must learn to survive and find a way outta that mess... or be killed by mobs... LOTS of mobs...I suck at summaries... my first story... story chapters prewritten, then posted.
1. Our adventure begins

Ryan's POV (point of view)

"Hahaha! Play that again! Again!" Nicholas said with glee. My best friends, Wei Loon, Nicholas, Owen and Sin Yang were at my house doing a project; we had to research about a random person, but we got carried away and started watching videos on Youtube. An ad suddenly caught my eye. It said: Play Minecraft for free. Click this link!

I clicked it. Why? Because I love Minecraft, and so domy friends gathered around the computer. Loading... Finally the webpage loaded, but I saw a small black spot on the screen of my computer. It got larger and larger, until it engulfed the whole screen. It was now a concave hole, bending inward. Since when do computers do that? Owen said,"What's that?" I replied," I dunno..." Then Sin Yang yelled,"HELP!" Then he was gone, sucked into the hole in the computer. Then I was next. "Aaaaah!" Then I blacked out.

When I finally regained consciousness, I was on a beach, near the ocean. But there were no waves. I stood up and tried to scoop up some sand. No luck. I looked around me. My friends were scattered on the golden sand, strewn like rag dolls, and each had a backpack on their back. The sand near the waters, why are they cubes? Oh, we're in minecraft. I looked afar and saw a swamp, with lilypads floating on the green murky surface. Half-buried in the sand, was a chest. I opened it, and found 64 cobblestone, 64 wood blocks and food: 5 apples, 8 cooked steak, 3 bowls of mushroom soup and 2 buckets of milk.

Nicholas's POV:

When I woke up, I saw Ryan digging through a chest, and decided to play a prank on him. I crept silently towards him, but heard a very familliar sound;a hiss. "CREEPER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, but Ryan did not react fast enough. The creeper exploded with a very loud "BOOM!", leaving my three unconscious friends untouched, but threw me backwards, making me fall and leaving deep scratches. Unfortunately, the force of the explosion knocked Ryan into the sea. Despite my pain, I dove into the water, trying to save my drowning friend. My lungs needed air, and I had about 1 minute before I would also drown. I stretched both my hands and grabbed my friend's palms. My lungs were now screaming for air. I dragged Ryan up, and we broke to the surface. I gasped a huge breath of air and swam to the blocky shore. The others were awake and crowding around me as I pumped Ryan's chest repeatedly. He spurted water into my face, and shakily got up. "Thanks...Oh yeah, I saved the chest items before the chest exploded," he said. "Okay."

Owen's POV:

We made a beeline for the desert temple not far away, but we had to cross the swamp. Sin Yang made a crafting table with 1 of the wood blocks, and made us each a stone sword. I killed a few sheep and a cow, earned us 17 wool and 2 leather. I passed them to Ryan, who was our decided item carrier. We each had a leather backpack, somehow enchanted so that it could contain a LOT of things in it, plus there were stacks.


	2. Blinded Owen

Owen's POV:

While we were crossing the swamp, I spotted a small hut on a small island, surrounded by algae. "Stay here. I'll go check it out," I whispered to my companions. I swam across the murky waters and positioned myself next to the door, where the witch would not see me. I punched the door down, and a shrill voice pierced the air. "WHO DARES TO COME INTO MY HOME?!" I saw the witch come out of the hut. The troll witch had purple robes, a black pointy hat anda squidward-like nose. I slashed at her with my sword of stone, but she threw a bottle at me, and I felt my vision getting blurry... and then black. I couldn't see, and I hobbled forward, and fell into the algae-polluted water. Hold your breath, Owen,my mind seemed to be telling me. I immediately felt my arms being pulled up to the surface. I heard Sin Yang's voice," He's fine, don't need to worry." I heard a thump, then a puff. So, the witch is dead. I smiled, knowing that no more shrieking old hags that have drooping noses were not going to harm me anymore."Don't worry, I'll take you to the desert temple. Just hold on to my shoulder," Sin Yang said. After swimming a while more, I walked onto the sand. Wow, it's supposed to be a desert biome, but it doesn't feel hot. After walking for a few more minutes, Sin Yang said," We're here."

Sin Yang's POV:

When we reached the desert temple, I put the crafting table at the corner of the main room, crafted 3 doors and placed them at all the entrances and exits, made a furnace and put it right next to the crafting table. I thought about what had happened at the witch hut.

Ryan looked around the hut. He found a chest full of items, some potions and a brewing stand. He swept all of it into his bag. Why did he do that? THUMP!

I snapped back into reality when my head hit the wall hard. "Ow!" I cried. I walked back to the team, then I heard,"Okay, Ryan will be the leader. Our desicion is final," Owen had said. "So...Nicholas, Wei Loon and I will hunt. Sin Yang and Owen, you'll be mining," Ryan said." Meet back before sunset, which is about an hour. Sin Yang, Owen, if you find coal, immediately come back and make torches. We'll split up now. Stay in your own groups. Do not wander away." I grumbled. Why must I be a miner? I bid the hunting team goodbye, then made 2 stone pickaxes and set off to mining right outside our home.

Wei Loon's POV:

I was basically running around killing animals, when I saw **_him_**." DIE! DIE! DIE STUPID CHICKEN!" I ran around trying to get the chicken. A few minutes later, the chicken died,me slaughtering it. (well duh!) Then, out of the corner of my eye, a man, with blank white eyes, stared at me. I lifted my sword, and charged at my friends. _He's controlling me_, I thought."GET AWAY! QUICK!" I shouted. I couldn't control myself, my sword swinging at my friends. Nicholas sprinted away, but Ryan ducked and swung his sword at me. Our swords clashed, and we began to fight.


	3. Wei Loon and Ryan Fight

Narrator(3rd person view)'s POV:

The duo's swords clashed. Ryan swung, Wei loon blocked. Wei Loon slashed, but Ryan lashed out his right foot, kicking Wei Loon in the tennis balls **(sorry :P)**. Wei Loon stumbled back a little, then dashed forward and threw his stone sword at the opponent. Ryan ducked, but the sword grazed his back. Red liquid started spilling out. He grimaced in pain, then got up and knocked Wei Loon out by whacking him with the butt of his sword. Nicholas came running back.

Ryan's POV:

I had never intended to battle my teammate. But when he tries to kill me, I am not a coward. I will fight. Anyway, Nicholas came running back to me, breathless, saying," Are you okay?" "No, duh," I replied, showing him my back. Judging by the sun, we had half an hour left, so I decided not to waste my time. " Nicholas, take care of Wei Loon, give him some meat for healing. I will hunt for more items." I walked off and spotted a sheep in the distance, grazing on the grass. I charged towards it, but tripped on something and landed face first into the grass. Startled, the wooly animal ran off, hoping to find some place safer. I got up and turned around. Half buried in the ground was a chest, and a sign that said: **Notch's Gift Box. Do Not Move.** I opened the chest, and saw 5 digital watches inside it. Perfect. Who would get the extra watch? As if by que, I heard a shout. "RYAN! COME OVER HERE! QUICK!" I took the watches and put it in my backpack, and ran to the sound of Nicholas's voice.

When I got there, a man, about 2 blocks tall, was lying on the floor, unconscious. Nicholas was beside him, staring wildly." What happened to him?" I questioned, gesturing to the man. "He just appeared not far away and I had to drag him here. He looks familiar though..." Almost immediately, he began to stir, mumbling about death and revive.

We decided after a while that Nicholas would carry Wei Loon and I would carry the mysterious dude, all the way back to the desert temple. When we reached the desert temple, I saw a new chest on the floor, named "**Mining Trip**". I opened it and saw 14 blocks of iron ore, a few stacks of coal and a note. It said," **Sorry we ran into a coal mine but no iron. Stole some sticks. ~ Sin Yang and Owen"** I chucked when I saw the last sentence. I got some cobblestone from the main chest on a block of blue wool and put 2 watches in the chest, giving the others to Nicholas, Wei Loon (who was awake and punched Nicholas in the face when he found himself on Nicholas's back) and myself, while the mysterious dude, who was still unconscious, had a similar device on his wrist. I then crafted some torches to light up the desert temple, then inspected the watch. It was touchscreen and square shaped, with "apps" that you could open by touching the screen, kind of like clicking or tapping it. A red button, roughly 2mm popping up, was at the bottom part of the watch.

Just then, the man awoke. He said,"Where am I? Who are you? Why are you staring at me?" Nicholas replied," Don't worry,we will protect you. You are safe with us. By the way, what's your name?" " I can hardly remember it, but I think it is Steve."


	4. Chapter 4

Steve's POV:

I was currently stuck in a desert temple, eating steak and looking outside as the sun set."Shouldn't the so called mining team be back yet?" I asked. "I think we should wait. Maybe they were so caught up in their mining that they did..." My sentence was cut short as Owen and Sin Yang burst through the door, covered in arrows, coal dust** (was that possible?) **and blood. Owen said, out of breath, "Sunset.. huff.. monsters ..huff ..who's that?" He pointed at me. I reached out my hand and said,"Steve. Nice to meet you." They ignored my graciousness. Ryan passed them the watches from the chest. **(Author A/N. The watch allows the wearer to see his backpack or inventory, record sounds, open crafting tables or furnaces or any other related thing, plus the main app. A clock. Well duh,what did you expect?)**

I closed the door. In the meantime while we were waiting, Sin Yang crafted a stone sword for me, and 5 beds. Someone clearly has to sleep on the floor. I opened my mouth to volunteer, but Ryan cut me short. "Go have your rest. I'm going to stand guard, make sure nobody removes our door while you're sleeping. Good night." I was going to lie down on my bed, but an arrow shot itself into my bed, surprisig me. TWANG! Another arrow hit me on my stomach. "OW!" I cried, feeling the pain. I looked up, and saw a skeleton skull staring back at me from an overhang in the ceiling of our home. "Owen, look out!" I shouted as I saw another skeleton release an arrow, aiming at Owen's head. I quickly opened the chest and grabbed some blocks, covering up the hole, unfortunately a skeleton managed to jump down the 1-block hole that I was going to cover. Oh damn! I used the iron ore and some cobblestone! I wanted to put dirt! I looked over to the skeleton, who was sitting atop a creature with furry legs and many eyes. Great. Spider jockey. I slashed repeatedly at the jockey,but with a spider climbing everywhere and the skeleton shooting arrows everywhere, it seemd impossible. The spider let out a screech, and mobs burst into the temple. "Frick! Why so many?!" I shouted. The worst part, an enderman had teleported into the room,landing afist on my stomach. "Oof!" I swung my sword,but it teleported behind me and punched me across the temple. I winced in pain. Nicholas chopped its head off, killing it, but another three joined the party. I looked up, and saw the familiar cracking of a block, then a girl jumped down, holding a aimed an arrow,and shot a spider in its forehead.

She nocked another arrow, killing a creeper, then switched to close swung an iron sword and clashed with a zombie with a full set of iron armour. After a few hits, it disappeared with a puff of smoke. After a night of intense fighting, the sun finally rose, shining its light into the desert temple and burned the remaining few girl dashed through the open doorway and out to the forest. I never had a chance to ask her for her name...


End file.
